Tecna: Firework
by WinxGirl34
Summary: A short song-fic sung by mine and SailorWednesdayMercury's characters from A Place of Protection. Tecna feels under-apreciated when Timmy leaves for a mission. The song is Firework by Katy Perry.


**Happy freakin' birthday SailorWednesdayMercury! I hope you like the dedication.**

**Disclaimer:** Firework is a song by Katy Perry.

* * *

**Tecna - Firework**

Timmy had gone on a Red Fountain mission for a few months, leaving Tecna bored to death without someone to talk to about her technological hobbies. The girls wouldn't truly understand the complexity of her inventions, only Timmy did.

* * *

One day, the girls were in Bloom and Flora's room as Stella was talking about Bloom and Sky's date that night.

"I'm serious," She began, "You should really go out with a bang this time, wear something spectacular. I'll even pick something out with you. I mean, look at Tecna, she won't even wear anything good to her dates with Timmy."

"Well, _excuse_ me!" Tecna shouted suddenly, "Timmy doesn't care what I wear as long as I'm with him!"

"And that's why you were never told how much lack of style you have." Stella pointed out.

"Stella, looks aren't everything." Flora replied.

"I guess… or else we wouldn't have Tecna here." Stella said, then there was a door slam, and Tecna had ran out.

* * *

Later, Tecna came into her class with a stuffy nose, but still able to work productively. However, one of the students in her class noticed, and had a pretty harsh remark.

"Sounds like someone has a virus." the student giggled.

"Excuse me?" Tecna turned her head to the desk behind her.

"Isn't that what you Zenithians have when you're sick, I mean everything is computerized in your realm, right?"

"Not everything! I am a fairy, just like everyone else, and I'm sick and tired of these ridiculous stereotypes!" Tecna shouted furiously, running out of the room as Wizgiz gave the student a disappointed look.

* * *

The girls were battling the Trix, when Stormy hit Tecna from behind. She fell from flight, hit the ground and rolled, twisting her ankle.

"Girls!" Tecna called, limping on her good leg, "Girls!" But everyone was too busy battling to hear.

"Aw, no one hears you, techno fairy, they don't care. They use you for your brain, nothing else!" Icy laughed wickedly, making poor Tecna limp away from the battle and hide deep in the forest. She fell from pain in front on a tree as it started to downpour. There was more then physical pain searing through her at that moment, there was emotional pain too. Ever since Timmy left for his mission, she felt unloved and alone. Thinking of his comfort, she began to cry silently underneath the tree. After sobbing, she fell asleep in the pouring rain.

* * *

In Tecna's dream, she was in a meadow of clouds, surrounded by two older fairies. One looked exactly like her in her Winx form, but it was blue, and her hair was curly and brown and so were her eyes, a shade of brown. There was another fairy wearing a long flowing yellow gown and had wavy hair like the first fairy, and hazel eyes. The name of the one who looked like Tecna was Danika, and the other one was Christa.

"It's okay, Tecna," Danika whispered softly, "We love you, and so do the girls."

"But Timmy loves you with everything he has," Christa added, "And we know you miss him."

"Who are you?" Tecna asked, drying her eyes.

"Ssh, just listen sweet technology fairy…" Christa whispered as the two fairies began singing.

**Danika: **_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, _

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper-thin_

_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

**Christa:**_ Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you?_

_'Cause there's a spark in you_

**Danika:**_ You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the Fourth of July_

**Both: **_'Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!", _

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down oh oh_

**Christa: **_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane, comes a rainbow_

**Danika:**_ Maybe the reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_

_And when it's time you know_

_You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the Fourth of July_

**Both:**_ 'Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"  
__You're gonna leave 'em falling down oh oh_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time you let it through-ooh-ooh_

_'Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down oh oh_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

"See, sweet fairy," Danika began, "You are special, and no one can ever tell you otherwise."

"Thank you… I never felt this appreciated in my life." Tecna smiled through happy tears.

"Please dry those tears, Tecna, it breaks our hearts to see you cry." Christa told her. Then the dream vanished.

* * *

"Tecna!" Musa called worriedly, "Where are you?"

"There she is." Flora pointed to the tree as they both ran over to where Tecna was.

"Tecna, we heard what Icy said, it's not true." Musa replied, "She's just trying to make you miserable, like all of us."

"I know." Tecna shivered, yawning.

"Come here, sweetie." Flora gave her a shoulder to lean on as Musa followed, "Let's get that ankle looked at."


End file.
